Inhuman
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Rose Potter hates being human. With the aid of magic, she sets out to change that. COMPLETE. FemHarry.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

 **This story features FemHarry**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rose Potter hated being human.

As a human, she was weak. As a human, she was easily harmed. As a human, she was vulnerable.

Her aunt, uncle, and cousin had taught her those lessons well. And in truth, she hated living in the Dursley household.

It was one of many reasons she preferred the local library. Dudley couldn't chase her there, and no one yelled at her. Most importantly, she was able to read.

Her favorites were those stories with inhuman characters. Whether they were mythology from an ancient culture, or tales woven by expert writers, Rose loved them. She even got to peek at the small manga section the library had every now and then.

And while the adventures were often dangerous, and the monsters often slain...she wanted to be those other races.

To be a dwarf, tough and hardy, on a quest to slay a dragon.

To be the Minotaur in the maze, inhumanly strong and feared.

To be a giant, living in the sky and towering over all.

To be a lamia, sleek, powerful, and beautiful.

To be any of these creatures, even a goblin or orc, would be so much better than being human...

Better than being weak.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Rose learned she was a witch, she thought that her dreams had come true.

She was no longer human, or at least not the same as the Dursleys.

But as time went on, and she learned more and more about magic, wizarding culture in general, and the various beings that did exist...Rose was disappointed.

Compared to all these other races, witches and wizards were little better than normal humans. They weren't tougher, nor where they stronger. If it wasn't for the magical means they had to heal themselves, most would probably die in school considering all the magical mishaps that happened in class, and that didn't even include her own adventures at Hogwarts. It honestly baffled her how wizards and witches could consider themselves superior to races like goblins, centaurs, giants, and veela. The only reason they were in power, as far as Rose could tell, was that they outnumbered the other races.

One on one, most magical beings could make mincemeat out of the witches and wizards she had met.

Perhaps, in earlier times, magicals were more skilled and ruthless. But now...it honestly wouldn't surprise Rose if, during the next goblin rebellion (and Rose was sure there would be another at some point) the Ministry of Magic got slaughtered.

They hadn't even been able to fight their own race effectively. What they'd ever do if faced with a fight against another race, Rose had no idea. She was sure however that the other race would win.

No, in her mind, witches and wizards were still too human for her to wish to remain one. However magic had opened doors that she didn't have as a normal human.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose began her research upon her release from the Hospital Wing after the debacle in the Chamber of Secrets. She'd been too vulnerable without her wand, and was determined to cease her human existence as soon as she could.

In the Hogwarts library, Rose researched various magical races...

What she found was disappointing.

Her first ideas, were to become either a werewolf or vampire. But after researching them...Rose decided not to bother.

While werewolves were quite durable and strong, they didn't get to choose when they changed, lost their minds when they did, and really carried no advantageous traits over into their human forms. And vampires were...surprisingly weak. The truth about vampires was nothing at all like Dracula. They were actually quite fragile and easy to kill based off of what she read. If anything, they were actually weaker than humans.

The other races she read about, goblins, veela, giants, centaurs, and many others were much more impressive...there was also no known way to become one of them outside of being born one.

There had to be a way to cease being human that would be advantageous to her...but, in the short time she had to spend in the Hogwarts library between her release from the Hospital Wing and her return to the hell that was the Dursleys, Rose wasn't able to find it.

During the summer, Rose managed to sneak out to visit Diagon Alley on several occasion, and purchased several books from Flourish & Blotts. And when she ran off after magically inflating her uncle's sister Marge, she bought even more books.

Shortly before her return to Hogwarts for her third year, Rose came to a decision...she'd have to figure out how to become something other than human on her own.

Her research changed from the various magical races, to rituals, potions, and magical modifications she could make to her body.

Over the course of the next two years, when she wasn't doing school work or dealing with the latest crisis at Hogwarts, Rose spent much of her time in the library, studying and researching how to change her race.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius Black was concerned.

In truth, he was more than concerned. The look on his goddaughter's face when she found out that Grimmauld Place held the Black Family Library was...unexpected.

It reminded him of his cousin Bellatrix...and not in a good way.

Not to mention the fact that it wasn't unusual to find her reading, and taking down notes in a notebook that she carried with her everywhere.

But whenever he tried asking what she was doing, she always gave the same answer, "Research." When he pressed for more, he usually got some variation of, "Schoolwork" or "A personal project."

Considering the fact that he and his friends had become animagus on their own, he really couldn't press her for more without being rather hypocritical. But, since he and his friends had worked together, Sirius decided to question Rose's friends, specifically Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Ron's answer was a simple, "I have no idea what she writes in her diary. I've never asked either, I figured it was just girl stuff."

Hermione's answer was only slightly more informative. "Rose carries that book with her everywhere," she explained. "And rarely lets it out of her sight. She's never told me what she's writing down in it, and the books she's reading when she writes in it don't help. I've seen her study books on runes, potions, astronomy, magical creatures, transfiguration, charms, and all sorts of others when she writes down in the book. If it wasn't for how protective she is of that book, I'd think she was using it for classwork. And the few times I've asked, all she's explained was that she was working a personal project, trying to fulfill a dream of hers. Though what that dream is, she's never elaborated." She then admitted, "I'll admit, I've worried about what she's doing at times, but there's nothing more I've been able to find out about what her goal is."

Sirius honestly didn't know if he had a right to question his goddaughter further on what she was doing, instead, he decided to just attempt to keep as close an eye on her as he could.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Black Family Library was a goldmine as far as Rose was concerned. While she was unable to truly find a way to become not human in one go, what she found certainly furthered her research. In fact, it was thanks to the books in the library that Rose decided she could finally choose what race she wanted to become.

It may take several different methods combined, but Rose was confident that she could decide what to become, and work towards becoming that particular race.

The question was what to become?

Rose had never truly considered the question before. Oh sure, she had hopes of what she may be able to become, but had never set her heart on becoming one specific race due to the possibility that she may not actually get a choice in the matter. And now that she had discovered she did have a choice, she truly had n idea what it was she wished to be.

This would take more research.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

This was it...Rose knew what race she wanted to be, and how to become it.

Based off of her notes, she could actually accomplish everything she needed in one week.

But she had three problems. The first was the surveillance she was under from the Order of the Phoenix. She knew they considered it protective custody, but it was surveillance. And she doubted they'd just let her turn herself into something inhuman. The second was the resources she needed. Some of the things she would need would be difficult to get her hands on. Oh, she could do it, but it would take time. The third issue was where she could complete the process. She had potions to brew and rituals to perform, and there was way she could do them at the Dursleys.

It took her a few moments to remember that Sirius had left her Grimmauld Place. And while Rose still wasn't sure about staying in the house that Sirius had hated so much...it would be perfect as long as she could not only get to it unseen, but keep others out.

With those requirements in mind, and remembering what else Sirius had left her, Rose called out, "Kreacher!"

With a small pop, the elf appeared in front of her. "Half-Blood Mistress has called Kreacher," the elderly elf muttered. "Mistress would be so ashamed."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus Dumbledore was worried.

Rose Potter had disappeared from the Dursleys. Albus had a good idea where she was however, not that it reassured him.

When the Order had decided to check out Number 12 Grimmauld Place to see if perhaps Rose had gone there, they found the Black Family Wards up, and were thus unable to enter the home. Since, as the new owner of the property, Rose was the only one who could raise those wards.

It was what she was doing behind those wards that worried the aged headmaster.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose opened her eyes, immediately noticing the change in her sight. She smiled in appreciation. Holding up her hands, she began to examine them, smiling as she flexed her fingers and arms. Satisfied, she stood up.

It took her a moment to gain her balance on her new legs. It wasn't difficult, but it was certainly different than what she was used to. Rose then began to examine her new body.

And when she was done, she summoned Kreacher, to have him bring her a mirror.

Looking at her reflection, Rose smiled.

She had accomplished her dream.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **So, while I knew what I wanted to turn Rose into when I wrote this story, I decided to end the official story here, allowing you the reader to decide what creature Rose would turn herself into.**

 **That said, the next posted chapter reveals what I intended her to be.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in my Forums, and the stories I have for Adoption under the title** _ **Please Adopt Me**_


	2. What I Imagine

**This chapter is meant to reveal what I imagined Rose becoming as I wrote the story.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hermione took a deep breath as she stepped into Grimmauld Place.

She loved Rose, she was more than a best friend the brunette witch, she was the closest thing she had to a sister. Still, Grimmauld Place gave her the creeps.

Especially nowadays.

When Hermione had first seen Rose after she had stopped being human, she had been, rather justifiably, horrified. Her friend's new visage could be a truly terrifying thing if you weren't expecting it. Oh Rose had still been beautiful...in a way, but she was clearly dangerous, and potentially lethal.

Of course, at first Hermione had believed her friend had been cursed. But when she found out that Rose had not only changed herself so drastically of her own free will, but that she had been studying and working towards this goal for years had altered much of her opinion of her friend. To be honest, she hadn't known whether to be impressed or horrified.

Luckily, Rose's new form had proven to be quite useful, especially fighting against Death Eaters and Voldemort...not that many had approved of her methods.

Beyond the fact that Rose simply liked keeping to herself, even before her change, her inhuman appearance was just one of many reasons Rose rarely left her home. Though Hermione knew that he friend had never regretted her decision, and in fact seemed to take pleasure from the fearful and shocked looks she received when she did go out in public.

That said, her new...nature was something Rose reveled in. And while Grimmauld Place had been extensively remodeled, Rose's taste in decorating was...creepy.

The spider webs weren't placed randomly, and some even had rather impressive designs in them, but there were still a lot of them.

"Ah, Hermione, how are you?" a voice said from the doorway to the parlor, causing Hermione to turn and stare at her friend.

Hermione smiled, having since gotten used to Rose having the body of a spider from the waist down, she was even used to the black carapace that covered her arms, leaving her fingers to end in rather sharp points. Even the slightly more pronounced canines didn't bother her now.

But the four additional eyes gazing at her from her friends face were still rather unnerving.

"Ron proposed," she informed her friend, before holding up her hand so that Rose could see the engagement ring.

Rose smiled. "Congratulations," she said genuinely.

"I...I was hoping you'd be my maid of honor."

Rose's smile dimmed slightly, though it didn't vanish. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Ron was much more frightened by Rose's new appearance, so he rarely saw Rose anymore. Though they were still friendly with one another.

Her fiance had never really gotten over his severe fear of spiders, yet Rose was fascinated with them...

….Hence why she decided to make herself into one, partially at least.

So it was somewhat understandable that Rose would be concerned about this.

"I'm sure," Hermione assured her friend. "In fact Ron and I have discussed it, and we both want you there."

"In that case, I'd be more than honored to stand with you," her friend said, her eight legs moving her over so that she could give her friend a hug.

Hermione hugged her back, before adding, "There's one more thing." At her friends questioning look, she asked, "Would you make my wedding dress?"

The cobwebs might freak her out a bit, but since becoming an arachne, as Rose called herself, her friend had become a magnificent seamstress.

"Of course," Rose assured her with a smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **I was specifically picturing Rose gaining an appearance similar to Rachnera from Daily life with Monster Girls as I wrote this.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in my Forums, and the stories I have for Adoption under the title** _ **Please Adopt Me**_


End file.
